


Eager

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coming In Pants, Consort Peter Parker, Cunnilingus, Multi, POV Pepper Potts, POV Peter Parker, POV Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: The king has found a gift for his queen, which is really a gift for himself as well.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 92
Collections: Short August Medieval Exchange 2020





	Eager

**Author's Note:**

  * For [textbookchoices](https://archiveofourown.org/users/textbookchoices/gifts).



The king washed the blood off of his hands as best he could. The water in the basin ran red before his skin shone white.The battle was done, though, and the war won. His hands would always remain stained. But that was the price of his station. He wiped his hands on a towel and tossed it away without another thought. His mind was already traveling the long road home, his own bed, and the arms of his wife. 

"Your Majesty, the soldier, as requested."

Hogan nudged the boy--and this was very much a boy--forward until he stumbled to his knees. _Curious_ , Tony thought as he watched the boy sneak a look up through his lashes. The soldier had saved his life in the heat of battle. He fought like a man with the strength of ten other men. And yet, here in front of Tony knelt a fresh faced, blushing boy. 

"What's your name, Soldier?"

"Peter, Sir...I...Your Majesty."

"And how old are you, Peter?"

"Seventeen, Your Majesty."

Tony raised his eyebrows. "Where did you learn to fight, young Peter?"

"My uncle, sir...Your Majesty. He was a gamekeeper...a soldier before that."

"Peter, nephew of a humble parker saves the life of a king. Perhaps I should thank your uncle."

"He's dead."

"Pity." Tony would have liked to give him a title, a small fortunate at least. It would have been easy. Pepper would have liked it, and he liked thinking of himself as magnanimous. "You'll dine with me tonight, Peter Parker."

The boy would be doing more than dining. Now, without the armor, Tonycould see his face, and he certainly wasn't going to let this one get away from him. Dinner only strengthened his resolve. The boy stumbled over his words, but he was eager in the most earnest way Tony had ever seen. Of course, plying him with just enough wine helped. 

Now, they sat by a crackling fire, skins softening the camp stools. The flame flickered in the boy's bright eyes, and Tony was utterly enchanted. He leaned on his elbow, gazing at the boy, taking in his lips, his eyes as only the flames whispered between them. 

"Is...is everything…"

"Peter," Tony interrupted, "You're going to be my consort. Do you understand what that means?"

"It's...i-isn't that meant to be a woman?"

Smirking, Tony touched Peter's cheek with the back of his hand. "Are you a woman, Peter Parker?"

"No...I…"

"Then it is not just meant for women, is it?"

The boy was practically begging to be kissed, and it was fortunate for him that Tony was magnanimous. And in his magnanimity, he got lost in those perfect lips. The boy tasted of fine wine and heat, and at the first brush of Tony's fingers at the hem of his tunic, he moaned. 

"You will live now to please your king. Is that understood?"

Peter's eyes went wide. "Yes, but...your...your wife…"

"Such a caring boy to worry over his queen." Tony chuckled, tempted to stoke Peter's anxiety just to see him squirm. Instead, he took his time having his way with him. There would be time to teach Peter all of the ways Tony liked to be pleasure, but that time was later. Tony showed him how lucky he was to have gained his king's favor.

*****

The queen carefully folded the manuscript she had been reading at the sound of footfalls in the gallery behind her. Of course she had seen the caravan as it traveled closer that morning. At their distance, she judged enough time to hear petitions before its arrival. Tomorrow the council would need to be called, so she listened to the people and metered out justice for far longer than she might have on another morning. These things were best when taken care of by her own hand.

As they drew closer, the footfalls quieted to only one set with no accompanying announcement of presence. Wear as she was from the long morning, Pepper smiled to herself, but she kept her head bent in mock reference. She felt hands on her shoulders, fingertips brushing her collarbones. 

"A queen should be careful of who she allows in her chambers." His breath skimmed the top of her ear before he kissed behind it. 

"My king is at war, my Lord, and I am left unprotected."

"His misfortune is my delight, then."

Pepper smiled openly as she stood into his arms, gracing his lips with a chaste kiss. "He is a powerful man, and only a fool would cross him."

Tony touched her cheek. "You did not ride out to meet us."

"No." She pulled away, standing back to examine him. "Someone must carry on the affairs of the kingdom, even at the expense of your ego. I received your bird night before last and prayed my thanks at morning Mass that the Lord granted you victory and would be returning you to me."

He snorted, but he did not need to give voice to his views on that. Tony had always been perfectly happy to let Pepper take on the duties of appeasing the bishop even if she felt similarly to him about God's role in his successful reign. 

"Feast preparations are underway, and should you enjoy your wine too much to take your seat at tomorrow's council meeting, I trust they will understand."

"Ah, yes, my lesser curia has missed you."

She rolled her eyes. No doubt they spent the entire campaign whispering grand ideas in his ear. His prowess in battle was undeniable. No man would try to take his throne that way, but they were not wrong when they whispered that his queen truly ruled. They simply could not understand that he would want it that way. 

"You are covered in road dust and smell of horse," Pepper said finally. "You should bathe and rest before tonight."

"You don't even want to know what I've brought you?" His eyes were bright with childlike delight. 

Pepper closed her eyes as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Truly, I do not. It is enough that you have brought me a victory that expands our kingdom. I do not need severed heads in a bag or blood-stained silks or another fine horse."

"You have truly underestimated me, Wife." He grabbed her by the waist and into a hard kiss. "Can I tolerate such ungratefulness?" 

"Such is your burden."

"I brought a very courageous welp who saved his king's life."

"I see." She should have known. Tony's tastes were varied and his desires insatiable. She could hardly be expected to meet them entirely herself. "Is this one more competent than the last?"

"Measurably. He's pretty and eager to please. Shall I give him my wife this evening as a prize?"

"Draw a bath for His Majesty," Pepper called, knowing her attendants could hear her even though they had melted away at Tony's approach. 

The poor boy probably had no idea what was waiting for him. Her king did love his games. And if he were as pretty and eager as Tony said, Pepper was happy to play along.

*****

Peter tried not to squirm as he stood by his king's ornate chair at the high table. Since arriving at the castle, he hadn't seen His Majesty since they parted ways until now. He'd been handed off to several servant women who put him in a scalding bath and scrubbed him raw before dressing him. Now he stood beside the king, who sat beside his queen as the feast grew even more raucous.

Before His Majesty ate anything, he fed Peter small bites from his own hand, fingertips brushing Peter's lips. It was slow and delightful torture licking rich sauce from His Majesty's fingers. Peter stole glances at the queen. She had looked at him before she took her place, but it was nothing more than a quick and disdainful appraisal. Rumors said it was she who held all of the political power while the king was merely her sword. Peter could believe it. She looked regal and slightly terrifying with her ease at her station. 

"Tell us of your farm Lord Barton. We must keep you from it a little longer, I'm afraid." she was saying to one of the knights seated at the High Table. "I shall have to send along something for your wife as our apology."

The knight began to speak of his home, but Peter couldn't concentrate on the words. The queen listened with interest as the king continued to feed him new dishes. His Majesty had spoken of his wife as exacting, and while Peter had been mostly raised by his aunt, he had never been around a woman of such station. 

The banquet seemed as if it would never end, but when the queen stood, those men in attendance who could still stand got their feet and swayed, toasting her health with their ale. Later, when the king himself rose, all got to their feet until he waved them away. Peter followed him as the sounds of the feast continued behind them. 

"It's time for you to properly meet my queen, Peter Parker."

His Majesty looked over his shoulder, smirking, and Peter's heart fluttered. He had only just found his footing as they traveled and made camp each night. He had learned what the king liked and just how he liked it. But court was different. Peter hadn't thought this far ahead. He knew being a soldier; he knew hard work. He did not know feasting and intrigues, and he did not know how to deal with a queen. 

When they entered the chamber, the queen sat next to the hearth, brushing her long hair. Peter realized that she was in a simple tunic for sleeping, it's sleeves lined with silver threads and pearls. He shifted uneasily. 

"You've brought me your consort."

He couldn't hear any emotion in her voice and he was afraid to look at her face. Peter saw His Majesty's boots close the distance to the queen. And then, he heard laughter rolling from the king's lips until the queen joined him. 

"For God's sake, Tony, he's practically quivering. What have you told him of me?"

Peter jerked his head up, eyes wide. He saw them both smiling, His Majesty looking down at his queen until she stood and he realized she was only just taller than her husband. In the firelight, he could see the dappling of freckles across her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. She walked to Peter and took both of his hands in hers. 

"My husband thinks it amusing to pretend I am someone to be feared."

"Are you, my Lady?" He bit his lip as soon as he said it. Peter hadn't meant the words to come tumbling out that way. 

"Well," she said, smiling softly, "are you afraid, Peter?"

"No...I…" He swallowed. "A little."

"That," his highness said, "is the correct answer."

"Don't be cruel, Tony." The queen led Peter forward, further into the chamber. She gently sat him onto the bed, still holding his hands as she sat beside him. "He seems taken with you. I can see why." She pushed a strand of hair gently out of his eyes. "You are very pretty."

"Thank you, my Lady?" 

When she leaned in to kiss him, Peter instantly responded. He had grown accustomed to the king's kisses, but hers were different, softer, gentle and without hurry. Peter closed his eyes and gave himself to her, forgetting that His Majesty was in the room.

"My husband and I share everything, you know."

He opened his eyes. "E-everything?" And then Peter felt the king's weight behind him. 

"Everything." the king nipped at his earlobe and Peter moaned. He wasn't sure what he'd expected, but it certainly wasn't this.

*****

Even underneath his clothing, Pepper could see Peter's dick twitch when she undressed, revealing her naked body to them both. Tony grinned and went to her immediately, taking her into his arms, pressing the flat of his palms down her back. His hands were calloused from the sword, and her skin broke into gooseflesh. She had missed his touch.

"I saved the best part of him for you?"

"Did you?" She ran her fingers through his hair, taking in his words. Pepper's eyes widened slightly. She had never known Tony to be so restrained. "His flower?"

"I've put his mouth and hands to good use in the meantime."

"What have I done to deserve such a thoughtful gift from my king?" She pressed her forehead to his, a surge of warmth that was both love and lust flowing through her. 

Tony took both of her hands and kissed them. "I would be no king without you, Pepper. My ability to wait has been sorely tested...must I wait longer now?"

"Peter," Pepper called, making the boy flinch with surprise, "come and help me undress His Highness."

"Yes, my Lady," He scrambled up and came to them. He began to work the laces of Tony's leather tunics, clearly having had much practice. 

"You should address the queen as Your Highness."

"I'm...I'm sorry…" He looked from Tony to Pepper. "I apologize, Your Highness."

Pepper shook her head as she lifted Tony's tunic over his head followed by the delicate silk one underneath it. "Do not let him toy with you. My name is Pepper and his is Tony, and here you may address us thusly."

"Thank you, Your Highness."

Tony laughed and finished with the rest of his clothing himself. Despite what he'd made Peter believe on the road, and Pepper was sure Tony had had his fun with him, the king was not one for attendants fussing over him. His father had been a hard man and had not suffered to see his son coddled. 

"He has us at a disadvantage," Tony said, looking down at his own nakedness, his erection bobbing. 

"Indeed." Pepper grabbed Peter's cock over his clothing, praising his length and girth. It was a treat to see him rock into her touch, an unabashed moan escaping his lips. "If I continue, he will have good reason to remove his clothing."

"Please forgive me. I have...I…" His eyes fluttered closed, and a moment later, the stick warmth of his seed spread across the fabric. 

"You have never been touched by a woman," Pepper finished. 

"I am...eager to learn."

He had not, and it was all the more a delight to Pepper that she would be his first. There had been young men and women in whom she had had varying degrees of interest, but Tony had never managed to find her such a gift. Many men had no experience with other men, but to find a fresh faced boy who was so eager to please them both… Perhaps it was a miracle. Pepper could not help a low laugh at that, but she did not explain herself. 

Once they had him as naked as they were, Pepper enjoyed the sight of Peter's lean and well muscled body against the furs that covered her bed. She took her time kissing, tasting every bit of him that she desired while Tony sat back against the pillows, one hand lazily stroking himself and the other holding a cup of wine. 

"You test my restraint, Wife."

"You have no restraint, Husband." Pepper sank down between Peter's legs. His cock was hard again, and she said a silent prayer of thanks for the benefits of youth as she ran her tongue along his balls, breathing in her wake to make him shiver at the heat then coolness. She pressed her tongue to his taint, making him squirm and cry out as he twisted his fingers into the furs underneath him. 

A shift in weight and retreating footsteps indicated to Pepper that Tony had gone to find the oil. So, she swiftly mounted Peter, knowing the sight of her on top of him, his cock buried deep into her cunt would drive Tony mad with desire. Peter's voice rang through the chamber. Pepper was wet; he filled her easily, and she knew if she were not careful, he would spill himself inside of her. 

"Is this how you imagined a woman would feel?" she asked, moving her hips ever so slightly. 

"Better, my...Your Highness."

"What do you think feels better...your cock being surrounded by my quim or the way I feel with you filling me?" An impossible question. 

"I...would not know how to compare."

"You shall know once His Majesty has filled you with his own cock."

He jerked his hips upward then, groaning as he ground himself into her, put he stilled in the same moment that Pepper felt Tony wrap his arms around her and cup her breasts in his hands, rolling the nipplesbetween his thumbs and forefingers as he squeezed. Pepper leaned back into him, feeling his teeth scrape her neck as he kissed there. She was wet and wanting. 

"You will have to confess your greed and lust," Tony growled. 

"I will do my penance alongside you once you have confessed your own."

"You've plucked his young bud. Put his lips to good use while I have my way."

Pepper didn't object even though Peter whimpered as she climbed off of him. She wanted to hear that sound again, and she had no qualms with delaying her own release. As Tony coated his fingers with olive oil, she took Peter's head into her lap and stroked his hair. 

"Relax," she whispered, soothing the worried lines of his brow when Tony knelt between his legs. Pepper could see Tony's face, but in her mind's eye, she saw his index finger working the tight ring of muscle as Peter trembled, muscles straining because he fought not to squirm outright. Tony kept his eyes on Pepper's, not looking away from her as he slowly pushed his finger into Peter. Pepper did not know if he pushed all the way. She could only tell he had added another finger and began slowly fucking the boy by Peter's pleading moans. 

Finally, Tony pulled his hand away. The tip of his cock glistened in the light from the fire and the flickering candles all around them. Pepper watched him lovingly stroke himself, coating his skin with oil. As he positioned himself, Pepper knelt over Peter's face. She was eye to eye with Tony. They moved as one--him thrusting slowly into Peter's tight flesh and she lowered her quim to his face. 

The hum of the boy's moans sent waves of pleasure through Pepper. He lapped at here ineptly, without practice and distracted, but Pepper relished it. She was aroused not only by his virgin attempts but also by the prospect of teaching him. The moments blurred together, and soon Peter was bucking wildly as he spilled his seed all over himself and Tony's chest. 

Tony would take her soon, and Pepper made the choice to wait, to deny her body the climax she so desired because it would only be better that way. Finally, her husband had brought her a gift that she could truly appreciate.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my wonderful mystery beta!


End file.
